vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny McCormick
|-|Kenny= |-|Without his hood= |-|Princess Kenny= |-|Mysterion= |-|Dead Mysterion= Summary Kenny McCormick is a 4th grade child. He was born out of his mother making a mistake at a Cthulhu cult. As a result, he is constantly resurrected. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, Princess Kenny, Mysterion Origin: South Park Gender: Male Age: 9 Classification: 4th-grade kid Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can rematerialize out of thin air. At the end of "WTF", he came back from being blown up by a missile within a short period of time.), Resurrection, Teleportation (via respawning), Possession, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, 4th Wall Awareness, Hammerspace, Occasional user of Toon Force (caused and tanked a nuke-sized explosion in a comedic fashion at the end of "Marjorine") | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Magic, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, he can regenerate no matter the state of his physical body), can summon a Nazi-Grim Reaper, Corruption (Can turn people into Nazi Zombies by biting them.) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Intangibility (as Dead Mysterion), Fear Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, and Power Bestowal (Gave The New Kid Netherborn powers, which includes Necromancy, Weapon Creation, and minor Soul Manipulation.) Attack Potency: Human level, possibly higher (He was able to easily take down a full-grown man. Consistently shown to be the strongest in his group of friends) | Small City level+ (Can trade blows with his self from the future) | Small City level+ (Comparable to Fastpass) Speed: Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to his future self) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Human Kite, who can fly out of the atmosphere within a short timeframe), Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can fight with Jimmy, who can run around the earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Human Class | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with his future self) | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with Jimmy Valmer) Durability: Human level, possibly higher (Survived getting hit by a bus in "Probably".) | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from the new kid and his future self) | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from Fastpass) Stamina: High (He is capable of doing a handstand for a prolonged period of time) | Likely high | Likely high Range: Melee | Around 10 meters with his abilities | Melee Standard Equipment: None | Bow and arrow | Handgun and firecrackers Intelligence: Gifted (Kenny is consistently portrayed as one of the smartest characters in the show. He commanded the armies of Heaven, and has been shown to be proficient in singing, musical instruments, origami, working around with computers, strategic video gaming, defusing explosives, and using weapons) Weaknesses: Is extremely unlucky, having his soul trapped will prevent him from reviving himself, has trouble communicating due to his coat | He can be defeated if his balls are farted on, although it is temporary | None apparent Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Princess Kenny *'Charm: Distracts enemy and lowers his/her attack power. *'Royal Kiss: '''Kisses the enemy, somehow damaging them. *'Furry Friends: Summons a hoard of rats. *'Unicorn Stampede: '''Summons a unicorn to impale the enemy. *'Summon Death: 'Summons a Nazi version of the Grim Reaper. Mysterion *'Demonic Fury: Executes a punishing melee attack. *'Dread Rush': Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. *'Dark Whisper': Pulls a foe, deals damage, and lowers defenses. *'Cruel Fate': Sacrifices himself to damage enemies, and transforms into Dead Mysterion. Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill': Haunts a foe, chilling them with touch. *'Marked for Dead': Applies defense down onto a foe. *'Spooked': Confuses a foe with spectral terror. *'Mysterion Re-Rising': Returns to life, and heals all the allies. Key: Default '| '''Stick of Truth '| '''Fractured But Whole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Heat Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Superheroes